I Don't Care About Anything But You
by konekogal
Summary: Dir en Grey Que dire? s'en est encore une sur mon pairing préféré j'ai nommé Kyo et Die ben y'a du guimauve, du sexe, des larmes, comme dans toutes mes fics quoi
1. You're Here But So Far

**Le petit chanteur blond dormait paisiblement, enfoui sous ses couvertures, dont on ne voyait dépasser que sa tête. La veille il était sorti avec les autres membres du groupe et la soirée s'était prolongée chez lui. Aucun de ses quatre acolytes n'étant en état de prendre le volant, il les avait invités à dormir chez lui. Les quatre musiciens en question venaient d'ouvrir doucement la porte de la chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ils avancèrent prudemment vers le lit du chanteur et s'assirent dessus. Kaoru se pencha au dessus de l'endormi et le secoua brutalement avant de crier d'une voix sonore.**

**"Debout Kyooooooooo! C'est l'heure de se réveilleeeeeeeer!"**

**Seul un grognement lui répondit. Un bras sortit des couvertures pour attraper un oreiller qui atterrit brutalement sur le visage du leader avant de retourner au chaud sous sa couette. Le dit leader se releva et laissa sa place à Toshiya dont le tour arrivait d'essayer de réveiller la marmotte blonde. Celui-ci se pencha sur l'oreille de Kyo et lui chuchota d'une voix doucereuse avant de se mettre à la lui mordiller.**

**"Aller Kyo d'amour c'est l'heure de se lever...."**

**Le dit "Kyo d'amour" s'enfouit plus encore sous sa couette en grognant.**

**"Grmf... grgnfmnafgrfmf....**

**- Euh..... Désolé Kyo mais j'ai oublié mon décodeur à la maison tu veux pas répéter?"**

**Le chanteur attrapa son second oreiller qui atterrit cette fois-ci sur le visage du bassiste, un peu plus brutalement que le premier. Ce fut donc au tour du guitariste roux qui garda une distance respectable entre lui et le lit pour tester sa méthode.**

**"Bah laissez-le comme ça les gars! Vous trouvez pas qu'il est vraiment trop mignon? Ca mériterait peut-être même une petite photo, je suis sûr que les fans adoreraient!"**

**La méthode en question eut le mérite d'être efficace puisque le chanteur se redressa brusquement sur son lit, comme monté sur ressort, et sans laisser le temps aux autres Dirus de réagir, la furie blonde se jeta sur le roux qui tomba sur le sol dans un grand bruit, Kyo sur ses jambes, habillé en tout et pour tout d'un boxer noir. Le chanteur lança un regard noir au guitariste, ses mains appuyant sur son torse pour l'empêcher de se relever.**

**"Si tu répètes ça encore une fois....."**

**Mais il fut coupé par une paire de mains baladeuses qui s'étaient aventurées sur ses cuisses, en effet, cette position était loin de déplaire au guitariste qui avait glissé ses mains sur la peau dénudée, tout en se léchant les lèvres avec gourmandise. La victime de cet attouchement plus qu'explicite rougit furieusement et se releva en vitesse pour courir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, le bruit de l'eau se fit entendre quelques secondes plus tard et les jeunes hommes restés dans la chambre en sortirent pour rejoindre le salon et son accueillant canapé sans se poser plus de questions.**

**Kyo se glissa sous le jet d'eau presque brûlant avec plaisir. Il repensa un peu honteux à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sentir les mains du guitariste sur lui l'avait rougir comme une collégienne. Et le regard qu'il avait posé sur lui.... Et lui tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à faire c'était de s'enfuir comme une jeune vierge effarouchée. Il colla son front sur le carrelage glacé de la salle de bain en soupirant. Chaque fois c'était pareil, dès que Die le touchait, le frôlait ou le regardait, il rougissait. Pourtant il savait bien que ce n'était que pour le taquiner, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment Die faisait pour ne rien remarquer de l'attirance qu'il avait pour lui. Il laissa échapper un nouveau long soupir et sortit de la douche pour s'enrouler dans une grande serviette qui l'enveloppait totalement. Il s'habilla sans se presser et rejoignit le reste du groupe dans le salon. Où il fut accueillit par la bonne humeur du leader.**

**"Ah bah quand même!**

**- Bonjour l'accueil!**

**- En route tout le monde, on va répéter, fit le brun en ignorant royalement le blond"**

**Ignorance qui lui valut un regard noir. Le groupe se mit en route vers le local qui ne se trouvait pas très loin de l'immeuble de Kyo. Die s'approcha de Kyo avec un grand sourire.**

**"Lui en veut pas trop, il aime pas se recevoir des oreillers dans la figure dès le matin, ça le rend grognon"**

**Et il s'éloigna après ces paroles hautement philosophiques sous le regard blasé du plus jeune, son grand sourire niais toujours collé sur les lèvres. Lèvres que le blondinet avait follement envie d'embrasser pour enlever ce fameux sourire. Mais il se retint et suivit les autres vers le local, en essayant de penser à n'importe quoi mais surtout pas à la chaleur des mains du roux sur son corps et que surtout son esprit ne dérive pas à se demander si le roux en question savait aussi bien se servir de ses mains sur une guitare que dans l'intimité.**

**Le chemin jusqu'au local de répétition se passa sans encombre pour tous sauf pour les pauvres neurones du chanteur qui avaient grillé ne faisant pas le poids contre les pensées et images plus que perverses et explicites qui affluaient dans le cerveau de Kyo. Le leader, toujours d'une humeur excellente, les fit travailler deux fois plus dur pour "rattraper le retard pris à cause de l'autre hibernateur". L'hibernateur en question s'était placé derrière son micro sans prêter attention à la remarque, trop perdu dans les courbes de Die, à s'imaginer de quelle façon il gémirait s'il laissait ses mains et sa bouche y dériver. La fin de la répétition arriva donc comme une délivrance pour les musiciens et pour se faire pardonner sa tyrannie, Kaoru les invita tous à boire un verre. **


	2. Has It Really Changed?

**"Qu'est-ce que je vous sert messieurs?**

**- Quatre bières.**

**- Cinq."**

**Les quatre Dirus tournèrent des visages ébahis vers le chanteur.**

**"Ben depuis quand tu bois toi? Réussit à articuler Toshiya.**

**- Ben quoi y'a un début à tout, bouda le blond."**

**Les cinq musiciens enchaînèrent donc les bières puis passèrent à des alcools plus fort pour tester la résistance du chanteur -qui était en fait dépassée depuis un certain temps-, sauf Kaoru qui en tant que bon leader reconduisait les autres chez et donc ne buvait pas -enfin pas trop- puisque celui qui conduit c'est celui ne boit pas!**

**"C'est magnifique, fit le bassiste avec une mine faussement émue -son jeu d'acteur amélioré par la dose d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgitée-, Notre petit Kyo devient enfin un homme!**

**- Comment ça je deviens "ENFIN" un homme! S'indigna le blondinet, tu vas voir ce que va te faire subir le terrible Master of Monster! Tu n'es un ingrat et tous tes pêchés que j'avais jusqu'à aujourd'hui pardonnés te feront subir mon terrible courroux! Tremble devant ma puissance et ma colère! continua un Kyo dont la virulence et l'imagination étaient favorisées aussi par le taux d'alcool qui lui coulait dans les veines.**

**- Comment oses-tu me traiter de nain gras1! C'est toi qu'est nain! Et en plus! T'es beaucoup plus gras que moi aux dernières nouvelles! se vexa le bassiste trop imbibé.**

**- Comment ça je suis gras?! C'est même pas vrai d'abord!"**

**Et c'est dans ce flot navrant de paroles navrantes2 que Kaoru alla régler les boissons, en se promettant au passage de faire souffrir ses amis autant que son portefeuille était au bord de l'agonie à cause de tout ce qu'ils avaient bu, et attrapa ses compatriotes pour les caser dans sa voiture et les ramener chacun chez eux. Il procéda donc dans l'ordre et déposa tout d'abord Shinya, puis Toshiya et arrivé à Die il décida que le chanteur dormirait chez le roux parce que Kyo habitait totalement à l'opposé et -en bon leader indigne qu'il était- il avait la flemme de faire un détour pour le ramener. Il déposa donc les deux derniers en bas de l'immeuble du roux et repartit sans tarder en direction de son lit et de sa couette chaude. Kyo et Die montèrent les quatre étages3 menant à l'appartement avec difficulté. Arrivés à destination, Die se dirigea dans sa chambre, sortit un large t-shirt et un boxer ainsi qu'une couette et un oreiller pour son invité imposé. Kyo regardait de ses yeux embués de vapeur d'alcool et de désir un roux totalement inconscient de l'effet qu'il faisait au blond.**

**Le chanteur était une fois de plus perdu dans son exploration imaginaire du corps du guitariste quand Die arriva près de lui. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas son arrivée et continua son monologue intérieur avec lui-même pour décider ce qu'il devait faire. Il se décida enfin car après tout, comme le disait Musset "voir, c'est savoir; vouloir, c'est pouvoir; oser c'est avoir."4.Die avait vu le regard dans le vague de son ami, avait alors déposé son paquetage sur une chaise et tentait de faire revenir le plus jeune dans le même monde que lui.**

**"Kyo? Kyo... Ca va?"**

**Seule la bouche de Kyo sur la sienne répondit à son interrogation, les yeux écarquillés, il chancela vers l'accoudoir du canapé, sans pour autant tomber dessus. Die plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis pour comprendre ce qui l'avait pousser à se jeter sur lui mais les restes d'alcool qui persistaient dans ses veines l'empêchèrent de bien comprendre ce qu'il y lut. Le souffle légèrement court, ils s'observèrent encore quelques secondes avant que le chanteur ne se décide à bouger et commence à s'avancer vers le roux.**

**"Ky-Kyo.... T'es pas conscient de tes actes, tu risques de regretter ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire"**

**Kyo se colla au torse de son guitariste et lui lança un regard si brûlant qu'il en aurait fait fondre toutes les banquises.**

**"Je sais ce que je fais Die, je suis plus que conscient de mes actes."**

**Oubliant momentanément qu'il avait le canapé juste derrière lui, le plus vieux tenta un nouveau repli vers l'arrière qui échoua quelque peu puisqu'il tomba de tout son long sur le canapé, la tête sur l'accoudoir opposé à celui qui venait de traîtreusement le faire trébucher. Kyo profita de cette position plus que pratique pour grimper sur le canapé et passer à califourchon sur le bassin de son homologue qui commençait à se demander pourquoi il continuait de repousser le blond. Et il arrêta totalement de penser à quoi que ce soit quand Kyo prit une nouvelle fois ses lèvres tout en glissant les mains sous son pull. Il approfondit de lui-même le baiser et inversa les positions pour allonger Kyo sur le canapé et commencer l'exploration de son corps, il léchait, mordillait, suçotait chaque parcelle du corps du blond, lui faisant gémir son nom d'une façon qu'il apprécia grandement. Mais Kyo, bien qu'appréciant énormément toutes ces attentions et très satisfait de découvrir que le guitariste n'était pas habile de ses mains que sur une guitare, réinversa leurs positions pour assouvir sur le guitariste tous les désirs qu'il refoulait depuis un certain temps. Il perdit ses mains dans ses courbes, promena sa langue sur son torse, dans son cou et sur ses tétons, y mêlant parfois sa langue, écoutant avec plaisir les gémissements du roux qui ne faisaient qu'exacerber son désir pour ce corps brûlant et plus qu'excité sous lui. Il descendit vers la verge fièrement dressée de son amant et la parcourut de son souffle chaud, avant de l'explorer de ses lèvres ne faisant que la frôler, il entendait le roux gémir de frustration et il laissa vagabonder sa langue sur la hampe gorgée du guitariste, l'y enroulant, la léchant comme il dégusterait une friandise. Et il prit en bouche le membre pour entamer de lents va-et-vient tout caressant ses hanches et toutes les autres parties de son corps qui étaient à sa portée. Puis sentant le guitariste se crisper, il joignit sa main et mit plus d'ardeur à libérer son amant qui ne tarda pas à le satisfaire. Il remonta aux lèvres du roux pour partager un nouveau baiser passionnée, blotti contre le roux qui reprit les caresses qu'il dirigea rapidement vers l'intimité du blond pour le préparer, préparation qui fut sommaire, le blond trop pressé de ne faire qu'un avec celui dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps. Die pénétra lentement son amant pour ne pas le brusquer et quand celui-ci lui donna son assentiment pour la suite d'un coup rein, il entama de langoureux va-et-vient, reprenant les lèvres du chanteur, le caressant de toutes parts et gémissant en chœur avec lui. Les mouvements s'accélérèrent tout comme les respirations. Les gestes étaient saccadés. Le roux pénétrait Kyo de plus en plus profondément, celui-ci se cambrant et nouant ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour le sentir plus encore en lui. Le chanteur se répandit dans la main du roux qui massait sensuellement son sexe et le guitariste le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard au septième ciel. Le blond se blottit un peu plus contre le roux, si cela était possible, qui le prit dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à son lit où il le déposa sous les couvertures avant de revenir contre lui. Le plus jeune soupira de contentement.**

**"Je t'aime Die"**

**Emporté par le sommeil, il ne sentit pas Die se crisper contre lui à ces mots.**

1Note à moi-même: ne plus écouter Reflets d'Acide en même temps que j'écris une fic, ça déteint! =o="

2 Toujours l'influence de Reflets d'Acide, merci Narrateur.

3Ben voui quatre parce que sinon c'est pas drôle..... Et plus ç'aurait été de la cruauté ^^

4Merci les papillotes du nouvel an ^^"


	3. Les Innocents Seront Bénis

**Appuyé sur un coude, Die regardait son ami dormir. Il avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil et celui-ci avait été de courte durée. Les derniers mots du chanteur lui occupaient l'esprit et empêchait les bras de Morphée de l'enlacer. Il n'avait cédé aux avances du blond que parce qu'il pensait que ce ne serait qu'une simple baise, et Kyo avait été très loin d'être un mauvais amant mais il n'avait jamais voulu que ça aille plus loin. Il n'avait pas de sentiments autres qu'une profonde amitié pour lui. IL ne savait plus quoi faire, les deux alternatives qui se présentaient feraient souffrir le petit chanteur, à plus ou moins loin terme. S'il lui disait la vérité, Kyo souffrirait de n'avoir été qu'un simple plan cul, de se faire repousser par celui qu'il aimait, il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi Die avait couché avec lui. Et avoir fait l'amour au guitariste alors que lui l'avait baisé transformerait cette soirée plus qu'agréable en mauvais souvenir pour le blond. L'ambiance risquerait d'être tendue entre eux et par la même occasion dans le groupe. Mais si il commençait à sortir avec lui, cela donnerait de faux espoirs au blond, il finirait par se rendre compte que le roux n'avait pas de sentiments réels pour et en souffrirait d'autant plus qu'il lui aurait menti. Quoi qu'il décide il ferait du mal à son ami et ça il ne le voulait en aucun cas. Mais alors que faire? Sortir comme un voleur du lit, rhabiller le blond et lui laisser penser que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve et que l'alcool lui avait fait oublier la soirée? Il savait que blond ne serait pas dupe et ça reviendrait à appliquer la première alternative... Il se rallongea pour essayer de trouver le sommeil qui semblait le fuir depuis la veille. Il regarda le blond qui se lova un peu plus contre son torse dans son sommeil. Il soupira. Son choix était fait. C'était la meilleure solution, il en était persuadé.**

**Kyo ouvrit doucement les paupières mais les referma aussitôt quand les rayons du soleil vinrent agresser ses pupilles. Il se blottit un peu plus contre la masse chaude à ses côtés et s'étonna de reconnaître l'odeur de celui qui partageait son lit. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son guitariste en se rappelant qu'il était dans le lui de celui-ci et pas dans le sien avec un parfait inconnu même si ça ne l'aurait pas étonné puisque cela faisait des mois qu'il traînait dans les bars presque tous les soirs, sans boire, pour draguer et ramener chez lui un anonyme avec qui il s'envoyait en l'air pour ensuite le virer de chez lui le lendemain matin en lui faisant bien comprendre que ça n'irait pas plus loin. Mais ce matin-là il était dans les bras de Die, dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Le corps du roux gigota un peu contre lui, signe qu'il se réveillait. Le blond releva son visage vers celui de son amant et reçut un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.**

**"Bonjour Kyo....**

**-Bonjour... fit le blond en rougissant quelque peu devant le sourire que lui offrait le roux."**

**Die embrassa encore le blond, approfondissant au fur et à mesure. Il rompit le contact à bout de souffle et se releva de son lit en souriant toujours. **

**"Je vais préparer un p'tit déj', tu peux aller prendre une douche en attendant."**

**Il déposa un dernier furtif baiser sur les lèvres douces du chanteur et se dirigea vers la cuisine.**

**Le chanteur se rallongea sur le dos, les bras en croix, un grand sourire béat étirant ses lèvres. Le roux était enfin son petit-ami! Il se releva doucement pour ne pas réveiller la migraine due à la trop grande dose d'alcool qu'il avait avalée la veille et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se glisser avec un soupir de bien-être sous le jet d'eau chaude.**

**Die préparait le petit déjeuner en soupirant. Kyo avait l'air heureux, le confortant dans l'idée qu'il avait choisi la bonne solution. Mais il s'en voulait de mentir au petit blond. Il acheva sa tâche et se reprit, c'était le mieux pour Kyo, et ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge puisqu'il avait beaucoup d'affection pour son chanteur, même si ce n'était que purement amical. Et puis il finirait peut-être par aimer lui aussi le blond qui sait? Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il entendait le blond chanter malgré le bruit de l'eau. Il rejoignit la pièce discrètement et se déshabilla en silence avant de rejoindre son maintenant amant et de glisser ses bras autour de ses hanches. Il sentit Kyo frissonner au contact de leurs peaux et il commença à embrasser doucement sa nuque et de ses épaules en léchant doucement les gouttes qui tombaient sur la peau. Kyo laissa échapper un gémissement et se tourna vers le roux pour joindre leurs lèvres et se coller à son torse, le baiser s'approfondit et leurs mains dérivèrent sur leurs corps en de douces caresses, prémices d'une suite des plus agréable. Le guitariste plaqua tendrement son amant contre le carrelage glacé de la douche, le blond se laissant totalement aller à ses caresses et soupirant d'une voix rauque le plaisir que lui procurait Die. Leurs membres dressés en contact leur promettait un moment aussi passionné que la veille et ils s'y abandonnèrent avec plaisir.**

**Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Kyo et Die étaient ensemble et quelques semaines que Kyo avait emménagé chez son amant. Toshiya, Kaoru et Shinya n'avaient jamais vu le blond aussi heureux et amoureux mais ils n'étaient pas aveugles quant au cas du roux. Le guitariste était bien sûr tendre avec le chanteur, on voyait dans ses yeux la profonde affection qu'il avait pour le chanteur et il semblait heureux aussi... Mais ils n'étaient pas dupes. Pour n'importe qui d'autre qui n'aurait pas connu Die aussi bien, il aurait été certain que Die était aussi éperdument amoureux de son son amant que celui-ci l'était. Mais les trois musiciens n'étaient pas n'importe qui d'autre et ils voyaient bien que Die ne ressentait que de l'amitié pour le blond, une très grande amitié, c'était certain, mais pas de l'amour. Le guitariste et les deux plus jeunes entrèrent dans le local où Die et Kyo étaient restés durant la pause, Die assis tranquillement sur le sofa, le chanteur lové entre ses bras, un sourire de bien-être s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres pendant son sommeil, le guitariste regardait d'un air attendri la petite bouille adorable du blond. Ils regardèrent la scène en soupirant et Kaoru murmura faiblement pour que seuls le bassiste et le batteur entendent.**

**"Vous croyez qu'il se rend compte qu'il est le seul dans cette relation à éprouver un amour sincère."**

**Les deux musiciens lui lancèrent un regard désolé et ils rejoignirent tous trois le couple, afin de reprendre la répétition.**

**La répétition se passa comme à l'habitude mais à la fin, Kaoru retint son second guitariste, il était temps qu'il ait une discussion avec le roux.**

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Kao?**

**- Faut qu'on parle de Kyo... soupira le plus vieux.**

**- Tout va bien, pourquoi? Le roux était plus que surpris.**

**- Tu sais on est pas aveugles Die.... On voit bien que c'est pas de l'amour que tu ressens pour lui...**

**- Kaoru ne t'en mêle pas, l'interrompit-il d'un ton plus sec, ce sont mes affaires et je sais très bien ce que je fais."**

**Le brun lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.**

**"Je ne te comprends pas! Tu dois pourtant savoir qu'il risque de souffrir s'il l'apprend!**

**- Mais c'est mieux que de le repousser après avoir coucher avec lui!"**

**Le roux s'assit sur le sofa et commença à parler à son ami, commençant par la soirée qu'ils avaient passée en rentrant du bar jusqu'à son raisonnement du lendemain matin et l'air heureux du blond qui l'avait conforté dans l'idée qu'il avait fait le bon choix.**

**"Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si les sentiments ne viennent pas? Tu vas lui mentir indéfiniment?"**

**Le plus jeune lui lança un regard désespéré mais ne répondit pas et quitta le local sans un mot pour rejoindre Kyo qui devait l'attendre à leur appartement.**

**Quand le guitariste arriva, la table était mise et le chanteur s'affairait dans la cuisine. Die oublia la conversation avec Kaoru et observa avec tendresse le blond qui cuisinait. Il cuisinait rarement, laissant à Die cette tâche qu'il appréciait, mais quand il s'y mettait, c'était toujours bon. Il attendit que Kyo mette son plat à cuire et la minuterie en route pour se glisser dans son dos et lui embrasser tendrement le creux du cou, faisant frissonner son amant qui se cala un peu plus contre son torse.**

**"Bonsoir mon ange...**

**- Salut.... Ca s'est bien passé avec Kao?**

**- T'inquiètes pas c'était rien.**

**- Ok... Tu peux aller te prendre une douche, je vais finir de mettre la table et de faire à manger."**

**Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres et retourna s'affairer à ses tâches pendant que Die allait se détendre sous la douche. Après un dîner en amoureux, ils regardèrent la télé un instant et Kyo partit se coucher le premier, laissant le guitariste compléter quelques partitions sur le canapé. Celui-ci rejoignit la chambre peu de temps après, se déshabilla lentement et s'allongea contre le chanteur qui était dos à lui. Il l'enlaça et le colla à son torse. Il lui embrassa doucement les cheveux et, persuadé qu'il était plongé dans le sommeil, lui déballa ses doutes.**

**"Tu sais... je voudrais t'aimer Kyo... j'essaye depuis ces trois mois... mais les sentiments ne viennent pas.... pourtant je t'aime beaucoup, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi et j'aimerais pouvoir te rendre heureux... je suis sûr qu'un jour j'y arriverais, je te promets qu'un jour je t'aimerais..."**

**Et il s'endormit le front posé contre la tête du blond. Il ne vit pas les larmes silencieuses mais ô combien douloureuses qui coulaient sur les joues de Kyo. Il ne vit pas non plus qu'il se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour retenir ses sanglots.**


	4. Plus le temps passe et plus je sombre

**Kyo attendit que la respiration de son compagnon se régularise, signe qu'il s'était endormi, pour se glisser hors de ses bras et rejoindre la salle de bain dont il ferma la porte clef. Tout ceci fait, il ne put plus se contrôler et s'écroula sur le sol en sanglots, s'accrochant au rebord des toilettes pour vomir tout son désespoir dans la cuvette1. Il ne retenait plus ses sanglots et laissait échapper quelques gémissements rauques entre ses larmes. Il ne devrait pas être si triste pourtant, après tout Die essayait de l'aimer. Il devrait s'estimer heureux que le roux ne soit pas parti comme un voleur en le laissant seul dans un grand lit froid après une nuit passionnée? Mais le fait qu'ils aient été dans l'appartement du roux avait peut-être joué en faveur de sa présence le lendemain matin... Mais pourquoi avait-il cédé à ses avances quelques mois plutôt? Pourquoi cette mascarade depuis ce jour? Faisait-il tellement pitié pour que le roux se sente obligé de l'accueillir dans son lit, dans sa vie? Il sentait son coeur se serrer à un tel point qu'il avait du mal à respirer et qu'une nausée le reprit. Il resta la tête sur le bord des toilettes, nullement incommodé ni par l'odeur infect ni par ses joues inondées par des larmes qui avaient rendu son regard si flou qu'il n'y voyait plus rien. Il ne savait pas quoi penser mais il était certain d'une chose, il était un poids pour le guitariste. Ce devait être un fardeau terrible pour Die que de vivre avec lui, de se forcer à le toucher, à essayer de l'aimer... Cela devait être terrible pour lui de supporter sa présence tous les jours depuis plusieurs mois... Après tout personne n'avait jamais fait l'effort de le supporter bien longtemps. Et même si Die y arrivait, il l'aimait bien trop pour accepter de lui faire subir sa présence désagréable et envahissante. Non, définitivement, il n'avait pas le droit de s'imposer ainsi à qui que ce soit, et surtout pas à l'homme qu'il aimait...**

**Die remua doucement dans le lit et fronça les sourcils avant même d'ouvrir les yeux quand il ne sentit pas la masse chaude de Kyo contre son torse. Il se releva et observa la chambre sans remarquer nulle part le petit blond il se leva doucement et se dirigea vers le salon pour trouver le petit chanteur blotti et endormi dans une couverture, sur le canapé. Des feuilles noircies d'écritures, d'autres chiffonnées, ou encore raturées s'étalaient sur la petite table face au sofa, quelques unes étaient même tombées sur le sol entre le meuble et le blond qui tenait d'ailleurs une feuille dans son poing serré. Le guitariste eut un petit sourire attendri pour son amant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kyo migrait sur le canapé pour ne pas le déranger alors qu'il avait une soudaine inspiration ou qu'il travaillait des paroles. Il retira le papier que le chanteur tenait fermement entre ses doigts et le déposa sur la table avant de prendre le blondinet dans ses bras pour le porter dans sa chambre et l'étendre sur le lit. Il rabattit la couverture sur le petit corps avant de caresser tendrement sa joue, attardant son regard sur la pâleur plus que perceptible de Kyo. Il soupira, le chanteur avait sûrement passé la nuit à écrire et avait bien trop peu dormi. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de l'endormi et quitta la pièce pour aller à la cuisine et prendre son petit déjeuner.**

**Kyo se réveilla doucement au son de la pluie qui battait les vitres, enroulé dans sa couverture et la couette remontée jusqu'au menton. Il s'étira longuement avant de se redresser en soupirant. Il tendit l'oreille et localisa son guitariste sous la douche au bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la pièce voisine. Il remonta ses genoux contre son torse pour ensuite les entourer de ses bras où il plongea sa tête. Il n'avait pas eu la force de se résigner à quitter Die. Pas qu'il ait douté du bien fondé de cette décision, bien sûr que non, mais il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre tout simplement. Il avait été trop égoïste. Même en sachant que les trois mois qu'il avait passés avec le roux n'avaient été que mensonges, il ne voulait pas être loin de lui. Il avait goûté à sa présence; à ses caresses, à sa tendresse... Et il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas d'être touché par qui que ce soit d'autre; mais ce problème là n'était pas insoluble. Ce qui l'était par contre, c'était qu'il ne pourrait jamais accepter que quelqu'un touche le roux. Il ne pourrait jamais se faire à l'idée qu'une autre personne aime Die, et pire, que cette personne réussisse contrairement à lui à s'en faire aimer. Non, il ne pourrait jamais admettre ça.**

**Die regardait son amant fumer, désespéré. Cela faisait deux semaines que celui-ci dépérissait, il avait maigri d'une manière plus que flagrante, il dormait peu, les nuits qu'il passait sur le sofa du salon à composer se multipliaient, il semblait sombrer. Il avait bien vu le changement fulgurant chez le blond, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire et c'était justement ce qui le perturbait au plus haut point. Il ne comprenait pas comment ce changement brutal avait pu se faire. Il ne s'était pourtant rien passé. Un matin, Kyo avait commencé à se montrer plus distant, plus sombre. Et depuis sa santé et son état physique s'étaient dégradés à une vitesse affolante. Et même dans l'intimité. Non seulement il était un peu plus distant mais il ne participait plus du tout. Il semblait même subir l'acte sexuel. Cela se passait pourtant bien avant, et il savait que Kyo appréciait ses caresses et ses baisers. Il se délectait toujours des gémissements du blond quand il le touchait et le prenait, mais depuis deux semaines, le blond se laissait faire, restait fermé aux attentions du guitariste, ne laissait échapper que des grognements de douleur de sa mâchoire serrée. Ce n'était devenu qu'un acte brutal et rapide, le blond ne prenait même plus le temps de se laisser déshabiller par le roux. Il se comportait comme s'il n'était là que pour soulager Die qui ne supportait plus cette situation. Même s'il n'aimait pas son ami d'amour, il avait du respect pour lui et ne voulait pas l'utiliser comme un jouet... Il avait bien essayé de savoir ce qui n'allait pas mais le blond continuait à affirmer que tout allait bien, qu'il était sûrement malade... Mais cela faisait deux semaines que ça durait. Et il ne pouvait plus supporter de le voir sombrer ainsi, il était son ami, et il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi sans réagir.**

**Ils étaient assis en face l'un de l'autre et mangeaient dans un silence pesant, le même depuis deux semaines. Kyo avait à peine entamé son assiette et semblait gêné par le regard insistant que son compagnon posait sur lui. Le blond se leva et commença à débarrasser, tentant de fuir ces yeux qui suivaient chacun de ses mouvements. Die attendit patiemment que le chanteur ait terminé ses tâches et se rassoit pour entamer la conversation.**

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Kyo?**

**- Je t'ai déjà dit que tout allait bien, tu t'inquiètes pour rien?**

**- Pour rien?! Le roux commençait à perdre son calme, Mais merde tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué ton état pitoyable depuis quelques temps? Kyo se figea au ton sec et serra ses poings qu'il avait posés sur ses cuisses, Tu crois que je t'entends pas vomir tous les soirs? Tu crois que je sais pas ce que tu caches sur ton torse et tes bras en ne voulant plus que je te déshabille ou te caresse? Tu crois que je ne t'entends pas pleurer quand tu es persuadé que je dors? Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu la distance que tu mets entre toi et tous les gens qui t'entourent ou encore que tes textes sont plus noirs que jamais? Je supporte plus de te voir comme ça Kyo, explique-moi! Parle-moi un peu! le roux ne s'était pas rendu compte que sous la colère, il s'était levé et surplombait le petit blond qui s'était tassé sur sa chaise, un peu plus pâle si c'était encore possible."**

**Kyo resta immobile un temps, son regard toujours vide, contractant spasmodiquement sa mâchoire en fixant un point invisible devant lui. Il finit par se lever et quitta l'appartement, sans un mot, sans attraper de veste il sortit sous la pluie battante. Le guitariste resta un moment interdit, debout à côté de la table sans bouger. Il ne se rendait pas compte des secondes qui s'écoulaient mais un coup de tonnerre dehors le sortit de ses pensées et il s'élança dehors après avoir attrapé sa veste et celle de Kyo au passage, il partit à la recherche du blond dont il n'avait aucune idée d'où il avait pu partir.**

**La femme conduisait vite sous les pluies diluviennes qui tombaient sur la ville. Trop vite. Son téléphone sonna et elle décrocha, explicitant pour tout spectateur qui aurait pu être présent sa mauvaise humeur par le geste brusque avec lequel coulissa le petit appareil, toute concentrée qu'elle était sur la conversation mouvementée qu'elle menait avec son patron, elle ne vit que trop tard la silhouette sur laquelle elle fonçait, elle freina, mais le temps de réaction trop lent causé par l'utilisation de son portable, la fatigue et la pluie qui avait détrempé la route eurent raison de ses minces espoirs quant à s'arrêter avant le choc qui eut lieu quelques secondes plus tard.**

**Il entendit le bruit d'une voiture qui freinait sur l'asphalte trempé des larmes du ciel, il sentit une masse dure le percuter douloureusement avant qu'il ne tombe rejoindre les gouttes de pluie sur le bitume, ses yeux se fermèrent sur le flou qui l'entourait et sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient fut pour le petit chanteur qui était parti il ne savait où, sans veste sous cette pluie battante.**

**Koneko: Les cinq dernières lignes me sont venues pendant une dissertation de français de 3h ce matin, là il est 1h du matin et je viens de finir mon chapitre, je suis crevée et j'arrête pas de tousser et en plus je dois me le ver à 7h30 pour aller bosser (en clair faire le ménage dans un camp de vacances). Je sais tout le monde s'en fout..... mais je m'en fous.**

**30/01/09**

**~koneko qu'est d'une humeur à chier parce qu'elle est malade~**

**1Ouais question poétique y'a mieux mais bon....**


	5. At Last

**Kyo se réveilla doucement au son de la circulation et de la pluie qui tombait toujours à verses. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir, ses vêtements trempés lui collant désagréablement à la peau. Il se frotta les yeux et se mit sur ses pieds. Il sentait un douleur poindre le bout de son nez dans son crâne et il était tout courbaturé. Mais c'était un peu logique, on ne peut pas dormir par terre, sous la pluie qui plus est en espérant se réveiller en forme le lendemain. Il prit le chemin de son appartement. Die s'inquiétait peut-être.... Ou pas. Ça faisait plusieurs heure qu'il était dehors, sous la pluie battante. Il était parti sans penser à prendre sa veste, dans laquelle se trouvait son portable. Il se sentait idiot d'avoir fui ainsi. Mais il n'avait pas le courage d'avouer au roux qu'il état au courant, parce qu'ainsi, plus rien ne l'obligerait à rester avec lui. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir, que d'avaler la moindre nourriture le rendait malade... Et qu'il ajoutait sur son corps toutes ces marques qu'il tentait de cacher à Die en restant le plus habillé possible quand celui-ci le prenait. Et le guitariste avait tout découvert. Il avait compris ce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il voit. Il n'aurait rien du savoir. Et il aurait pu continuer à dépérir, jusqu'à mourir et enfin tous les alléger de sa présence encombrante. Die aurait été soulagé s'il était mort. Il n'aurait plus à supporter Kyo, à se forcer à l'aimer. Ils auraient tous été un peu embêtés un moment, trouver un autre chanteur après toutes ces années ensemble leur prendrait du temps. Mais ils auraient le droit à un nouveau départ, sans l'aura sombre et morbide d'un monstre à leurs côtés. Il arriva devant la porte et sentit son coeur se serrer. Il ne pourrait pas repousser éternellement le face à face avec son futur ex-amant. Il devait se préparer à la rupture. Celle-ci était inévitable et se rapprochait de plus en plus. L'étau enserrant son coeur se serra un peu plus à cette pensée, faisant couler de nouveau les larmes sur ses joues glacées et détrempées de pluie. Il ouvrit la porte sur un appartement totalement silencieux. Die devait être parti se coucher. Il se dirigea vers sa veste et attrapa son portable sur l'écran duquel il put lire qu'on avait essayé de le joindre dix fois depuis qu'il était sorti avant qu'il ne se mette à sonner. Il décrocha en soupirant.**

**"Kyo? Putain ça fait des heures que j'essaie de t'appeler!**

**- Désolé j...**

**- J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses bidons bordel! Grouille-toi de venir à l'hôpital!**

**- L'hôpital? Kyo se crispa à ce mot, Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?**

**- Die a eu un accident, il a été renversé par une voiture, mais... Kyo?"**

**Mais Kyo n'avait pas entendu. Dès que Toshiya avait annoncé que Die avait eu un accident, il avait lâché son portable et s'était mis à courir vers l'hôpital, sortant une fois de plus sous l'averse sans veste, sans même prendre la peine de raccrocher ou de fermer la porte de l'appartement à clef.**

**"Où est-ce qu'il est?"**

**Kyo venait d'arriver à l'hôpital, essoufflé par sa course, dégoulinant de pluie et s'était dirigé immédiatement vers ses trois amis. Toshiya lui désigna d'un signe de la tête la chambre du guitariste et s'apprêta à dire à Kyo ce que celui-ci n'avait pas entendu au téléphone mais le chanteur ne lui en laissa pas le temps et courut rejoindre le roux.**

**Die vit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir violemment pour aller claquer sur le mur, laissant apparaître le corps tremblant et trempé de son petit chanteur.**

**"Die!"**

**Son coeur se serra en voyant le visage du blond avant que celui-ci ne se jette dans ses bras pour se blottir contre son torse et enfouir sa tête dans son cou sans se soucier du fait qu'il était gelé et tout mouillé. C'était la première fois depuis deux semaines que Kyo laissait transparaître la moindre émotion. Et il fallait que ce soit de la douleur, de la tristesse. Et en plus c'était de sa faute. Il referma ses bras sur le petit corps trop maigre du blond dans une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante, tentant de transmettre un peu de chaleur à la petite masse qui tremblait de froid contre lui. Il sentit les larmes de son chanteur humidifier sa peau et serra un peu plus ses bras autour des épaules du plus jeune, attendant que celui-ci se calme pour lui parler. Il avait passé plusieurs heures à réfléchir, et il avait certaines choses à lui dire.**

**Kyo se calma lentement contre le torse de son guitariste et se redressa.**

**"Pardon Die, tu es blessé et moi je te saute dessus comme ça sans faire attention...**

**-C'est rien Kyo, ce ne sont que quelques égratignures, deux côtes fêlées et une entorse au poignet."**

**Les larmes continuaient de couler sur les joues du plus petit qui ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte.**

**"J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi Die, fit-il d'une voix enrouée.**

**- C'est plutôt pour toi qu'il faut s'inquiéter, répliqué le roux en le reprenant contre son torse, Tu es resté des heures sous la pluie, sans veste, t'aurais pu tomber gravement malade, et t'étais tout seul! Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu t'arriver!**

**-Rien d'aussi grave qu'à toi!"**

**Le petit blond tenta de se redresser mais Die le serra un peu plus contre lui.**

**"Kyo, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces dernières heures et..."**

**Kyo serra Die si fort qu'il crut que le petit chanteur allait lui briser une côte de plus.**

**"Me quitte pas Die, supplia le blondinet d'une voix éraillée par les trop nombreux sanglots et parce que passer des heures en tee-shirt sous la pluie n'était pas sans conséquences, Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais je m'en fous, je sais que c'est de ma faute, si j'étais pas parti, tu serais pas sorti me chercher et jamais tu n'aurais... le mot resta coincé dans sa gorge, Je veux pas être loin de toi, tant pis si les sentiments ne viennent pas... Je m'occuperai de toi, tout ce que tu veux mais ne me laisse pas..."**

**La fin de la phrase ne fut qu'un murmure. Kyo se demandait même comment les mots avaient pu sortir malgré le nœud qui lui enserrait le gorge. Il sentit la main du guitariste se glisser dans ses cheveux pour les caresser doucement alors que celle qui était restée dans son dos se mouvait en une douce caresse de réconfort. Un furtif baiser fut déposé dans sa chevelure trempée et une voix douce s'éleva près de son oreille.**

**"Laisse-moi au moins finir ma phrase mon ange..." **

**Die tentait de contrôler sa voix, alors que sa seule envie était de pleurer. Le rapprochement s'était fait dans son esprit. Kyo l'avait entendu cette nuit-là, c'était entièrement sa faute si son ami dépérissait ainsi... Alors qu'il avait voulu le protéger de la douleur, le petit chanteur avait fini par souffrir.**

**"J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis quelques heures, depuis que j'ai été percuté par cette voiture, le petit corps se raidit à l'évocation de l'accident, Je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais pas mourir... Parce que je ne voulais pas te quitter. Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul, partir loin de toi. La raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas mourir c'est parce que je refusais de te perdre."**

**Il glissa sa main sous le menton du blond pour lui relever la tête et fixer son regard au sien. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres tremblantes du plus petit qui lui lançait un regard totalement perdu. Kyo répondit doucement au baiser, se laissant aller à la tendresse de son amant.**

**"C'est por de vrai cette fois?**

**- oui... souffla le guitariste contre ses lèvres.**

**-Je t'aime Die... Je t'aime tant..."**

**Le baiser reprit, s'enflammant rapidement, incitant ses protagonistes à égarer leurs mains sur les corps qui commençaient à s'embraser sous la passion qui les prenait. Kyo gémit doucement quand la main brûlante de son amant se posa sur la peau fraîche de ses hanches.**

**"Die... pas.. ici...**

**-Pourquoi, fit le roux en plongeant sa bouche dans le coup offert de sa victime consentante pour y administrer baisers morsures et suçons, Devrait-on arrêter? J'ai envie de toi, maintenant, peu m'importe que l'on soit dans un hôpital."**

**Kyo s'écarta de son amant et se relava, rougissant. Il se dirigea vers la porte et Die craignit un instant qu'il ne sorte mais le plus jeune ne fit que verrouille la porte pour ensuite se diriger vers la porte de la salle de bain qui était commune à la chambre voisine et la verrouilla. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le lit de son petit-ami et s'installa à califourchon sur lui après avoir enlevé son tee-shirt qui aux vues de son état et des activités qui allaient suivre était plus qu'inutile, leurs membres tendus par le désir étaient collés, seulement séparés par le jean du blond et la tunique d'hôpital que portait Die. S'en suivit un baiser fièvreusement sensuel alors que leurs corps ardents se collaient et se frottaient, préliminaires des plus alléchants d'une suite des plus intéressante. Die s'employa à montrer à son amour à grand renfort de caresses et de baisers combien il l'aimait et à quel point il était heureux d'être à ses côtés.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~And that's all, at last!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**koneko: Ça y est je l'ai fini! Je me doute que pour ceux qui connaissent mon genre de fics, c'est assez guimauve et prévisible comme fin... Mais comme je l'avais dit à Ryû, j'ai la ferme intention de réaliser ma résolution et d'essayer de faire au moins une fic qui se termine mal.... *a de l'espoir*. Bon à part ça c'est la Saint-Valentin et je me fais chier, alors Joyeuse Saint-Valentin à tous ceux qui ne sont pas seuls, Koneko va se faire une petite lecture des fics de San et Ryû pour se remonter le moral.**

**~koneko toujours seule et déprimée, même pour la saint Valentin~**


End file.
